This invention relates to a muffler for an air system and more particularly to an improved exhaust muffler for an air valve or the like.
As is well known, most pneumatic systems include valves or other devices which, under certain cycles of operation, discharge exhaust air to the atmosphere. Quite frequently the exhaust air is discharged at high pressures and the desirability of silencing such exhausts should be readily apparent. However, certain problems are associated with the design of the muffler for such an application. In addition to providing effective silencing, the muffler should be capable of passing large amounts of air in a relatively brief of time. That is, the muffler should not offer any significant resistance to air flow or the response time of the associated system could be lengthened undesirably. In addition, the air in most air systems is contaminated by the entranment of foreign particles. The muffler must be capable of operation over extremely long life cycles even though it may accumulate these foreign materials without a decrease in the effectiveness of the muffling or a substantial increase of the muffler's resistance to air flow. In addition, the high shock impact of the exhaust air must be resisted by the muffler without degrading its performance or fatigue failure. Inconsistent with the aforenoted requirements is the necessity of the muffler to be compact and the desirability of maintaining a low cost.
It is, therefore, a principle object this invention to provide an improved muffler for an air system.
It is another object of this invention to provide an air system muffler that provides effective silencing and at the same time does not offer significant resistance to air flow.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an air system muffler which will provide long life, low cost and good performance throughout its life.